


The Honeymoon

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all. Companion piece to The Invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

THE HONEYMOON  
By Sparkle731

 

Hutch’s mouth hurt from smiling so much all evening but his heart was so full of happiness that he couldn’t help it. Earlier that afternoon, he had sealed his commitment to his partner, David Michael Starsky, in front of a small gathering of their closest friends and family members. Starsky and Hutch had been best friends and professional partners for over ten years and lovers for a little over a year.

It still pained Hutch to realize that it had taken Starsky’s near death from four bullets to his chest and abdomen a little over a year ago for the tall blond to realize just how much his best friend really meant to him. After two months in the hospital, most of that spent in the Intensive Care Unit, Starsky had finally gone home. Hutch had bought a small two bedroom house on the beach and they had moved in together at that time so Hutch could care for his partner during his long recovery and rehabilitation from his injuries.

Hutch had declared his true feelings for his partner when he came out of his coma in the hospital but it was still almost two months after Starsky finally came home before he was physically strong enough for them to do anything more than share a few deep lingering kisses and gentle caresses. And now, they had sealed their bond with each other with a commitment ceremony where they had vowed their love and their lives to each other for eternity. After the ceremony, there had been a reception at The Pits, a bar and grill owned by their best friend, Huggy Bear. There had been plenty to eat and drink with couples dancing and toasting the happy couple.

As a surprise for Starsky, Hutch had reserved the honeymoon suite at a luxurious downtown hotel for the next three days. Starsky had blushed in embarrassment when Hutch had announced his surprise at the reception. Now they were checking into the expensive hotel, pointedly ignoring the surprised look from the desk clerk as Hutch confirmed their reservation. Grinning happily and feeling daring, Hutch had slung his arm around his smaller companion’s waist as they walked to the elevators, each of them carrying a small overnight bag. They were both too happy to let anything or anyone spoil their mood.

Hutch punched the button for the twelfth floor and they shared a kiss as the doors slid shut and the elevator silently started to rise. They got off at their floor and Hutch used his keycard to open the door to the honeymoon suite. Before Starsky realized what Hutch had in mind, the tall blonde had swept him up in his arms and was carrying him across the threshold. Starsky giggled and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, playfully nuzzling the side of Hutch’s throat with his lips.

Kicking the door closed with his feet, Hutch carried his partner across the room to the huge king sized bed and gently laid the smaller man down on top of the rich soft comforter. Stretching out beside his lover, Hutch grinned and lovingly ran his fingers through the chocolate curls he loved to touch. “I love you so much, Starsk.” He whispered as he sought out the lush mouth that he loved to kiss.

Their tongues twisted and teased, savoring each other’s unique taste as they indulged in a long, lingering kiss. Their hands reached out, touching and petting secret places, sharing intimate caresses as their passion built. They took their time, touching and sharing tender kisses as they slowly undressed each other.

Just the sight of the smaller man’s naked body lying on the bed beneath him was enough to push every button Hutch had. Bending his head, he caught one of the tight brown nipples in his mouth, biting gently and then laving it to sooth the sting. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that Starsky was extra-sensitive there and the tall blond took a special delight in teasing him. He snuggled his cock next to Starsky’s, his hips beginning to thrust as he continued to worry at Starsky’s nipples, first one and then the other. Beneath him, Starsky bucked against him, meeting his rhythm perfectly. Soon they were both panting heaving, both from the exertion and their rising passion.

Starsky came first, crying out Hutch’s name. Watching his lover surrender to the powerful orgasm that swept through him was all it took to bring Hutch over the edge with him. He cried out as their hot juices mixed together against their skin. Limply, he rolled over so he could lay beside Starsky, pulling the smaller man into his arms with the dark curls resting on his shoulder. “God, I love you so much….” He whispered as he gently kissed the top of those tousled curls.

“I love you too.” Starsky whispered back, snuggling closer to his big blond. Sex was always good between them. It had been from the start. It filled a need deep inside of both of them that they had never realized they had before. And every time they made love it seemed like the first time all over again. Sometimes, Starsky was still amazed at how much he loved Hutch and how much that love was returned by the big blond. And by how quickly he had lost his interest in women once the two of them got together. It had taken Starsky a while to get used to idea of loving a man, even Hutch. At first he’d been reserved about actual intercourse but Hutch had been so willing that he’d made it easy for Starsky to make love to him.

Even though Hutch had put his fingers up his ass numerous times, driving Starsky crazy by playing with his prostate, the dark haired part of the duo hadn’t been able to get past his own reservations enough to allow Hutch to fuck him. Hutch had never protested. He was perfectly content to be on the bottom and he reassured Starsky that he didn’t care if they ever traded places for that part of their lovemaking. But there were times that Starsky felt guilty about not letting Hutch share that intimacy with him.

The truth was Hutch was hung like a horse and the idea of Hutch sticking that monster cock up his ass scared Starsky. He could barely get it in his mouth when he gave Hutch head, having Hutch ram it up his ass was bound to tear him apart. But tonight was a special night. A night to remember. And Starsky wanted to give that part of himself to Hutch, to belong to the big blond completely in every way possible.

“Hutch?” His voice startled Hutch who was just about to drift off to sleep. “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Hutch asked in a confused voice not sure exactly what Starsky was asking him.

“When I’m inside of you….”

“It’s like nothing else in the world. You’re a part of me and I’m a part of you. Our very souls are joined together….” Hutch looked at him intently and asked quietly “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I want you to make love to me tonight.” Starsky replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hutch’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that answer. Starsky had also said he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to take that step and that was fine with Hutch. He had never tried to pressure the smaller man into doing anything he wasn’t ready for. “Starsk, are you sure?” he asked softly “You don’t have to, ya know.”

He could feel Starsky nodding his head before he heard the soft words “Yeah, I’m sure. I want this, Hutch….I want to belong to you completely.” He lifted his head to face the big blond, knowing that the big blond needed to see the truth in his eyes. “I need to know what it feels like, Hutch. I need to feel you inside of me and I need for you to know what it feels like when I’m inside of you.”

Hutch smiled tenderly as he gently caressed Starsky’s face. “If you’re really sure. I promise you, love…..I’ll do my best to make it good for you. I can’t say it won’t hurt the first time…but it’s worth it. I swear it is. Trust me, babe. Trust me to make it good for you.”

“I do.” Starsky said softly, his eyes filling with love for his beautiful blond. There were butterflies dancing in his belly but he knew that would pass. They shared a long, tender kiss.

“Lay on your stomach, lover.” Hutch whispered, helping Starsky to roll over on his belly. Those big strong hands ran over the muscles in his back, caressing and massaging, expertly working the tension of out Starsky’s body. Starsky moaned softly as he felt those hands kneading his butt cheeks, his cock starting to harden with renewed interest in the activities.

A tiny whimper escaped from his throat as he felt Hutch’s tongue flicking over his ass, between the cheeks, focusing on his very center. This was nothing new. He’d let Hutch do this before and it never failed to turn him on, making his cock ache with anticipation. But this time, Hutch spent longer than he ever had before, kissing and sucking at the tiny puckered opening until Starsky was squirming on the bed beneath him.

Starsky yelped as he suddenly felt Hutch pushing a finger inside. There was a moment of initial resistance and then his body accepted the intrusion. This was a familiar act too so Starsky remained relaxed, thrusting his hips back against the tall blond’s hand, seeking more contact. Hutch smiled as he slipped another finger inside to join the first. He loved the control he had over Starsky at times like this. The sounds that Starsky made aroused him even more, just knowing that he was the one giving his partner so much pleasure.

Thrusting his fingers in deeper, he sought out the secret spot deep inside of the smaller man that Hutch knew would send him into orbit. Starsky screamed in pleasure, his hips bucking even harder when Hutch rubbed his fingers against the little bump deep inside the hot tight channel. The tall blond smiled to himself knowing that when he fucked Starsky that feeling would intensify even more.

He knew how hesitant Starsky had been about being on the receiving end of this particular act and he was determined to take his time. He wanted to make sure Starsky was so aroused and so far gone that it would help to minimize the initial pain. He continued to play with his curly haired lover until Starsky was moaning and begging for Hutch to let him cum. He gently removed his fingers and turned Starsky over onto his back. He needed to be able to look into his eyes when he fucked him.

Reaching down, he ran one fingertip along the length of Starsky’s weeping shaft, drawing another whimper from deep in Starsky’s throat. Unable to resist, he bent down and sucked the head into his mouth for a few minutes, not intending to finish things that way, just wanting a taste.

Starsky screamed in pleasure, his fingers tangling in Hutch’s hair as the tall blond swallowed him. The fingers teasing at his opening while Hutch sucked on him told Starsky that Hutch hadn’t changed his plans. He was so close, so damn close, but Hutch knew just when to back off to keep him from falling over the edge. He felt Hutch kneeling between his spread legs, reaching down to gently stroke at Starsky’s aching cock as he shifted into position. Looking deeply into those expressive sapphire eyes, Hutch gently lifted Starsky’s legs up over his shoulders.

Starsky caught his breath sharply as he felt that big cock pressing up against his ass. For a moment, the size of it frightened him but locking eyes with Hutch and seeing the love and devotion reflected there, he couldn’t stay afraid. “It’s okay, babe….” Hutch whispered sensing Starsky’s anxiety “I’ll take it real slow and if you can’t handle it…just tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?”

“K’…” Starsky said in a small voice. He took a deep shuddering breath and just as he exhaled, Hutch pushed forward. Starsky gasped at the sharp stinging pain as the big cock head eased past the resistant outer muscle, instinctively trying to pull away but Hutch held him securely in place. The blond paused, giving the smaller man’s body time to adjust to the intrusion. A single tear slipped from Starsky’s eye and traveled down his cheek.

“It’s okay, babe…” Hutch soothed, gently brushing away the tear with his thumb. “Just try to relax.

Starsky nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He took several deep breathes, exhaling slowly as he rode out the pain. When Hutch felt the brunet’s inner muscles relax, loosening the strangle hold on his cock, he pushed forward a little more, watching Starsky’s face carefully for signs of unnecessary discomfort. 

Starsky reached out for him, catching his hands, as he felt the pressure building as the big cock slowly worked it’s way inside of him. Hutch moved slowly, his hips rocking gently, in and out, a little further each time. Starsky felt his head spinning. This act was so intimate, so personal, so complete. He had never felt anything like it before. His senses were overwhelmed with the new sensations that swept over him.

Hutch was nearly overwhelmed himself by the feeling of Starsky’s hot, tight channel gripping him. It had been a long time since he had been on the giving end but this was nothing like being with a woman. Not warm and wet, yielding. Starsky’s body gripped him unmercifully, so hot, so tight, so good.

He struggled to control his urge to thrust harder. Then he shifted his position just a little, so that his cock rubbed against Starsky’s prostate with every stroke. Starsky cried out, his eyes rolling back in his head, as he pushed back hard against Hutch, squeezing him even tighter with his internal muscles. The pain faded into the background, replaced by the most intense pleasure Starsky had ever felt before in his life. He no longer noticed Hutch’s size as he lost himself in the sensations.

Starsky was dimly aware of a big hand wrapping itself around his dripping cock as Hutch pounded into him with hard, powerful thrusts of his hips as they both lost control. Stimulated beyond his control by the duel sensations of pleasure, so intense that he thought he was going to pass out, Starsky screamed his lover’s name as the most explosive orgasm of his life shook his entire body.

He felt Hutch’s arms wrapping around him and holding him close. “I’ve got ya, babe….I’ve got ya…” Hutch murmured even as his own body exploded with a powerful climax as he poured out his seed deep into his lover’s body. Starsky’s body was still trembling with the aftermath of his orgasm as Hutch gently withdrew. Even soft, his cock was so big that it hurt a little coming out, pulling a soft gasp from Starsky’s lips. Collapsing beside his dark haired lover, Hutch gently pulled the smaller man into his arms, kissing him tenderly. “You okay, babe?” he whispered anxiously.

“S’ok…better than okay.” Starsky said breathlessly finally finding his voice again “Oh God, I never thought it could be like that.”

“Now you know.” Hutch told him with a soft chuckle. “Thank you, Starsk…for giving yourself to me like that.”

“Hey, it’s our wedding night. Right?” Starsky told him with a wicked grin “I was supposed to give you my cherry.”

Hutch laughed loudly as he pulled the smaller man closer. “Yeah, I got me a virgin this time. That’s more than I can say for Vanessa.” Both men chuckled as they cuddled in each other’s arms and slowly drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the next three days of bliss before returning home.

 

THE END


End file.
